When Nightmares Come to Life
by Bonniefied
Summary: When your past comes to haunt you, who can you run to? Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is nearing its grand opening, which includes flashing lights, spooky props, and a "real one". But what happens when you are exposed to the true horror that is lurking inside? What dangers are in store when you are pitted against your past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Bonniefied here, and I have a brand new story! Yes, I know, I have to finish "Always You", but I will get to it (eventually)! But before we start this story, I have to give a HUGE thanks to my good friend, xXLyrics-for-LifeXx for allowing me use her OC for this story! For your help, I would like to dedicate this story to you, xXLyrics-for-LifeXx! Check out her OCs on wattpad as Multi_Roleplayer! She has some AMAZING characters! I now present to you CHAPTER 1!**

Chapter 1: Running From the Unknown

Why her? Why did it have to be her that was stuck in the God forsaken place?! Now she was running for her life, not even knowing what she was truly running from.

Eris Striker was a young girl. Fourteen years old, to be exact. She wasn't the most, well, _normal_ girl, as most people would put it. Eris never was the kind of girl to enjoy cheerful things. She enjoyed things like skulls and horror movies, which both usually had something to do with her clothing. Speaking of clothing, if there was one thing she never did, she NEVER wore bright colors. Her favorite colors were black, violet, and crimson, so she preferred wearing those colors.

One notable fact about her was her father. Vincent Striker was his name, and if you ever happened to see him, you either ran away or just avoided him. He married Cecelia James and had 6 children with her. Eventually, Vincent grew tired of his wife and killed her in cold blood. He continued to raise his children, but one day, they all ran away.

No one really knows what happened to Vincent, but everyone knows one thing about him: his murdering of 5 children at a local pizzeria. Vincent lured the children into a backroom after hours disguised in an animatronic suit to gain the children's trust. Once he had them back there, he took out his knife and, well, you know the rest. But that was a long, long time ago.

Putting all that aside, Eris was so afraid, which was rare, that she forgot how she even got trapped in here. Then she remembered.

 ** _3 Hours Before_**

 _"Damien, why are we even out this late?" Eris asked her brother. She had a long day and she wanted sleep, not a surprise walk around town._

 _"I want to show you this new building. It's so cool looking! They need to hurry up and open it!" Damien replied quite excitingly. Wait, when did they start on a new building?_

 _"Well, why are we going to look at it at night? Why not, I don't know, look at it during the day, when you can actually see what's in front of you?" Eris asked him impatiently. She was not in the mood for this. She thought about just turning around and walking home. It wasn't like he was threatening her. I mean, it was_ _ **Damien.**_

 _"Because, oh! We're here! Let me just unlock this real quick," Damien said as he began to pick at the lock with a small knife. Eris gave him a confused look._

 _"Are we breaking in?" she asked suspiciously. Damien looked nervous._

 _"Uh...yeah," he replied quietly. Eris gave him a big smile._

 _"Sweet," she said. Damien easily unlocked the door and he motioned for her to enter first. Now, being the jokester of the siblings, he always had a little prank up his sleeve. As soon as Eris was inside, he closed the door and locked her inside. Eris turned around and was fuming with rage._

 _"You better open this door or I will take that knife and shove it up-" she said before she was so rudely interrupted._

 _"Ha! You have to get out in order to do that! See ya later, Eris!" Damien said, basically falling over with laughter. He ran back to home, knowing what would happen to him if she managed to get out._

 _"That little- I can't believe I'm stuck in here!" Eris yelled as she began to examine the place. She had to admit, this place did look pretty awesome. From looking at the creepy decorations, Eris knew it had to be a haunted house of some sort. What was she going to do until morning?_

 **Current Time**

Eris wished she hadn't decided to wander around. Something was following her. She knew something had to be following her. Then again, it could just be sound effects for the haunted house, but she didn't want to find out if it wasn't.

"This is ridiculous. I am a trained fighter. I shouldn't be running," Eris whispered to herself. She summoned up all her courage and walked towards the footsteps. When she reached the spot where they were the loudest, she looked up and was immediately angry at herself.

She _had_ been running away from sound effects. Right above her was a speaker which was obviously the source of the footsteps. She cursed under her breath for being so cowardly. Eris began to wander around again, still not having visited every room. She grew bored until she found a boarded up room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she began trying to open the door. To no avail, she took out her dagger, which she carried _everywhere_ with her, and began to cut into the wood to try and open it somehow. She finally managed to open the door up

Eris was quite disappointed when she could find nothing exciting in the room. Drawings, paper plate dolls, and old pictures of employees was all she could find. She was about to leave when she almost tripped over something in a corner. Finding the light switch to see what it was, she was horrified at what lay before her.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" she asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonniefied here! I'm really bad about updating, I'm truly sorry. But if you're reading this, thanks for coming to read this story! I'm really excited about this chapter. Anyways, I present Chapter 2! And also, I should probably mention that Purple Man is NOT in Springtrap yet. This story is not going to be exact with the canon, but anyways...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Forgotten Memory**

Eris looked at the figure laying at her feet.

"What is...that?" she asked herself out loud. The creature was slumped over and it was _very_ noticeable that this thing was old. There were multiple large gashes all over it's body, including the face. It had two large bunny-like ears, however the right ear was missing about half of it. From the shin down, the material on it's legs were completely missing. It was obviously old, but how could it have gotten this decommissioned?

Eris bent down so that she could see it a little bit better. She lifted up it's head to find that the eyes were closed. 'Must be deactivated. More likely, the battery or whatever is dead. It probably doesn't even work,' Eris thought to herself. Being only 14 years old, she had never been to any of the Fazbear Entertainment locations, but this thing was clearly from one of the earlier ones, maybe even the first. Eris flipped the worn down animatronic over. 'Maybe it has a control panel or something,' she thought.

It did have a control panel on it's back. Eris easily opened it and was surprised at how simple the design was. It had one switch, labeled 'POWER', and a crank which was labeled 'SPRINGLOCKS'. Curiosity getting the best of her, Eris flipped the power button. She waited a couple seconds, but nothing happened. Eris groaned, wanting to see an _actual_ animatronic. She closed the control panel and set the thing back where it was. About 2 minutes later, as she was exiting the room, she heard a beeping noise from behind her. Eris turned around and noticed that it's eyes were lighting up.

She slowly took a step forward. Quite unexpectedly, the animatronic's eyes opened. It searched the room, as if it were looking for something, until it saw her. Eris looked around nervously, putting a hand on her dagger's handle just in case.

"H-h-hi, there! M-my-my name i-is-SYSTEM ERROR-is S-Spring Bonnie!" the creature said to her, it's creepy smile never leaving it's face. "Y-y-you're not supposed to-supposed to be here af-after hours! T-that's agains-SYSTEM ERROR-against the r-rules!" it said darkly, as if threatening her. Suddenly the creature stood up and slowly walked towards her, it's rusty joints protesting it's every move. It's glowing eyes stared into hers.

"Y-You're n-n-GET OUT-not supposed to be-be-be here," the animatronic said, it's voicebox glitching. The thing's head was slightly twitching. Not wasting another moment, Eris turned around and ran out of the room. She put what was left of the door back up, hoping it would slow it down.

"I know I've seen that thing before, but I don't know where," Eris said to herself while running for dear life.

 _The thunder roared through the night, it's growl shaking the whole house. One loud rumble was all it took to wake little 4-year-old Eris. She ran to her father's room hoping that he could help her._

 _"Daddy, daddy! Wake up, the thunder is scary!" said little Eris to her sleeping father. Vincent awoke with a groan, disappointed in being awoken. He looked down to his youngest daughter._

 _"What do you want?" he asked her sourly. He didn't really care for these kids, but it wasn't time to break his cover yet. He still had to be their 'loving' father._

 _"T-the thunder woke me up, and, and I'm scared to go back to bed," she told her father, her lip quivering._

 _"I know what can help!" Vincent said, hoping that the daughter would buy his fake, cheery voice. He went to his closet and took out a small box. Vincent opened the box and pulled out a small, golden bunny plushie._

 _"This here is Spring Bonnie. He's an animatronic where I used to work. We gave these out to the birthday kids, but I think I will give him to you. You have to promise to protect him, though," Vincent said, forcing the kind words out of his mouth. Eris gratefully took the rabbit._

 _"I will, I will! I promise! Thank you, daddy! Goodnight!" Eris said as she went back to bed, holding her new prize. Vincent growled and hopped back into his bed._

 _"Not too much longer," he said as he silently laughed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnified here, and I have got a new chapter for you! I hope everyone is excited, because I am! No reason to keep anyone wait, so I present... Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Not as They Seem**

Eris ran for a few more seconds until she suddenly stopped. She cursed under her breath and turned back around.

"I won't run from a robot. The robot should be running from me," she said, building up her confidence. She was always taught that it was cowardly to run, so she wasn't going to start doing it now. She pulled out her dagger gracefully and walked back down the hall. When she saw the animatronic, he was struggling to walk, his rusty joints keeping him from moving like he used to. In all honesty, Eris almost felt bad for the bunny. He had been trapped in that room for who knows how long. Nobody probably even remembered he existed. She put those thoughts aside and got closer to it.

"I'm not scared of you, robot," she said with great confidence. The rabbit looked at her, legs struggling to walk properly.

"Y-y-you will re-re-HURRY RUN-regret your c-c-choice to come back-back-back," the bunny spoke up, a strange glitch in his voice. Eris was surprised when it had told her to 'please run'. Was something controlling this animatronic? Did it not want to hurt her? She couldn't take any chances.

"I will not run like a coward!" Eris yelled out before lunging at the animatronic, putting even more gashes into his already decommissioned body. The animatronic cried out as it tried to stay on it's feet. He looked at the girl.

"I-is that-that all you-y-I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU-you got?" the rabbit said, it's voice again having a strange glitch. Eris got back onto her feet. She was about to strike again when a loud POP echoed through the building. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. The source, was in fact, the animatronic. His voicebox was filled with static.

"I-I-I don't wa-wa-want to hurt you-you. M-my sys-system is malfunc-malfunctioning," he managed to say through all the static. Eris realized that the bunny did, in fact, not want to hurt you. What kind of malfunction made you want to kill? Eris slowly walked up.

"Are you alright?..." she asked it. The rabbit shook his head. It was obvious that it needed help, but what could she do for a robotic bunny?

 _Vincent was stuck with cleaning duty. He hardly ever got it, but it was the worst job ever. Not only did you have to clean the animatronics, you had to check their systems and fix any malfunctions. When Vincent had cleaned off all the pizza stains the kids accidentally got on them, he check their systems. Fredbear came first._

 _"Seems like you never have malfunctions. Wonder how that is so.." Vincent talked aloud as he closed Fredbear's circuit panel. He walked over to Spring Bonnie._

 _"You are a different story. Do you ever not malfunction?" he said as he began to work with his voicebox. While singing with Fredbear, something happened in his voicebox. First, it just made him stutter, but somehow it malfunctioned so bad that it made him say 'RUN AWAY', which of course terrified the kids and concerned the parents._

 _Staff warned everyone that it was just a glitch in his programming, nothing more. Vincent closed his voicebox, content with his work._

 _"Now, let's test your voice," he said as he flipped his power switch. Spring Bonnie came out of sleep mode and looked for someone until he found Vincent._

 _"Hi there, ! What brings you here this late?" the bunny asked him. Both animatronics had been programmed to know all the employees when they saw them._

 _"Had cleaning duty. Good news, your voicebox is fixed. You gotta be careful not to mess it up, ok?" Vince asked the bunny. When he nodded, Vincent turned him off._

 _"You will be a nice disguise to get to those brats who come here everyday," Vincent said with a extremely wide grin on his place. He giggled as he left the restaurant._


End file.
